La noticia
by angelihatake
Summary: ¿como rayos le dices a un idiota que sólo pensaba en venganza que sera padre? mal summary xD


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm es un poco raro

^^ Espero les guste

Cuando ella había decidido casarse son su ex compañero de equipo nunca había imaginado que iban a compartir tantas experiencias juntos.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que Sasuke había llevado por mucho tiempo solo la palabra VENGANZA en su cabeza.

Pero nunca imagino que la felicidad que le provoco hacer realidad su meta lo llevara a regresar y olvidarse del pasado. Tampoco se imagino que volviera a ser parte del equipo y que les ayudara contra Madara Uchiha.

Le tomo por sorpresa que cuando la aldea volvió a la normalidad tras tanto tiempo de guerras, él la besara justo antes de caer herido. Ella lo salvo y el al despertar le pidió una relación. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cómo fue que se empezó a fijar en las mujeres, solo la había besado y ya.

2 años y todo había sido perfecto.

Se habían casado y las experiencias siguieron llegando.

La primera vez de ambos, las mañanas juntos, la idea de compartir momentos con sus amigos.

Pero ahora ella se preguntaba algo.

¿Cómo rayos le dices a un idiota que solo pensaba en venganza que iba a tener un hijo?

Él no tenía muchos buenos recuerdos familiares. Tal vez pedirle matrimonio fue algo difícil para él. Entonces, decirle que va a tener un hijo ¿Cómo resultaría? ¿Lo aceptaría?

Después de haberse casado él no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo frio, serio y sus "hmp", "Tsk" y demás monosílabos aun seguían. Rara la vez la besaba en público, ni hablar de flores o detalles. Él era Sasuke. El Sasuke del equipo 7, el traidor, como sea, era Sasuke. Y tal vez ni ella ni su hijo lo cambiarian

-un hijo-dijo Sakura acariciando su aun plano vientre.

Entonces lo comenzó a pensar muy seriamente.

- Si el muy desgraciado no acepta me divorcio. Aunque lo más difícil ahora es buscar como decírselo.

Tenía que hacerlo antes de que terminara el día. Muchas personas en la calle ya la habían visto salir del hospital, pronto alguien le preguntaría a Sasuke por su salud, él la enfrentaría y… no sería buena forma de darle la noticia.

-como se lo digo?

No, no era tan fácil como parecía.

Comenzó a pensar en muchas maneras y tonos para decírselo.

-sasuke… reconstruyamos el clan! No, no… así no.

Strike 1

-sasuke, otro cubo de hielo Uchiha viene en camino, amargadito…sólo que en chiquito…!

Strike 2

-sasukeeeee! Espero que estés contento! Por tu culpa engordare!...así jamás

Strike 3

Ponchada

-y ahora? No se me ocurre nada más! Ashh no seas estúpida Sakura…piensa…Lo tengo se lo dire, sin decírselo!

Sakura se levanto y tomo una hoja y plumas de colores.

-bien. Le escribiré una carta, así se lo diré…aunque probablemente no se tome la molestia de leerla. Seguramente me preguntara ¿Qué rayos dice? O algo asi u.u y tendre que decirle :S

Arrugo la hoja y la avento lejos. Tomo otra y anoto.

-Una…en un pasteeel de chocolate!...mmm no, el odia los dulces

Tomo otra hoja y apunto de nuevo

-después de una cena romántica…! Sí, eso es! Después de cenar algo rico estará de buenas y tal vez no me ponga tan nerviosa!... Rayos! Sasuke vendrá en media hora no me dará tiempo de cocinar…pediré Ramen!

Sakura corrió velozmente en busca de su celular y marco al Ichiraku ramen. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y se metió a la ducha. Desde ahí escucho a su esposo abrir la puerta de entrada. En cuanto termino de vestirse bajo corriendo rápidamente las escaleras y le miro tiernamente.

-como te fue cariño?

-hmp, supongo que bien

-suupones?

-tsk, y a ti?

-de mara villa ^^

-sakura, me voy a dormir, de repente me siento un poco…

-sasuke… amm ya pedí de cenar…necesitamos hablar.

-de acuerdo-suspiro derrotado el Uchiha.

En cuanto llego el repartidor, ambos fueron al comedor a cenar.

-fuiste al médico?-pregunto Sasuke tomando por sorpresa a Sakura.

-si-respondió bajito-oye…amm hoy vi a Kakashi-sensei jeje estaba amm leyendo…

-hmp que interesante…de casualidad me estas cambiando el tema?

-qué? No sé de que hablas Uchiha-dijo fingiendo molestia-acabé…

Por un momento se pensó en decirle de una buena vez la noticia, pero definitivamente no podía. No se veía de buenas se esposo. Después de todo, esa cena era de todo menos romántica.

Cansada, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo para otro día.

-me voy a la cama Sasuke.

-Sakura, cuando rayos piensas decirme!

-¿decirte qué?

-tú sabes qué. Dejaste tus resultados en el sillón. Cuando estabas arriba bañándote los vi.

-tu… con permiso de quien?

-con permiso de nadie. Y bien…?

-que?

-no me diras?

-para que si ya lo sabes…estoy embarazada!-termino mostrándole la lengua a Sasuke.

-hmp, ya lo sabía.

-qué? Es lo único que dirás. Ni siquiera un abra…

Antes de que terminara de quejarse Sasuke ya estaba a su lado abrazándola.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo, la próxima vez solo dilo y ya.

-lo sé-le respondió Sakura correspondiéndole el abrazo y parándose de puntitas para besarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aww espero les guste u.u´

Siempre me pregunto cómo sería si llegaran a tener hijos verdad, y aunque esto está lejos de ser la respuesta fue lo que se me ocurrió una mañana en que le quite la lap a mi hermano y estaba mega aburrida xD

Me esforcé pero lo hice rapidito, asi que no sé :/… espero opiniones

Saludos ^^ fighting!

Angii (L) Hatake


End file.
